


Third Time's the Charm

by swallowed_stars



Series: Sheith Family Series [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this is the last baby for them though, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy complications, S3 cut us deep and I'm trying to help us heal, Self-indulgent fluff, Smoking, You thought my other fam drabbles were cliche you ain't seen nothing yet, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowed_stars/pseuds/swallowed_stars
Summary: Keith and Shiro had only ever planned for two kids, but fate has other plans.More little additions to my family series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravager_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravager_rose/gifts).



Keith isn’t certain what to make of it this time. It’s not as though he’s upset, but he feels taken aback. He and Shiro had only ever discussed having two kids, so he figured that he was done with all this by now. It’s not a _bad_ thing by any means and he knows what to expect given that this will be his third time around, but there are already parts he’s dreading. For example, he has to concentrate eminently on not getting sick again as he hears Shiro shuffling around upstairs.

 

Self-consciously, he folds his arms across his midsection, as though Shiro won’t immediately detect the shift in his body language. There’s no real reason for Keith to feel this way, but the apprehension sticks all the same.

 

He waits for Shiro to come down into the kitchen, angling his backside against the counter and steadying his breathing. Soon enough, Shiro walks in, his expression changing from neutral to mild concern as he eyes Keith. Shiro doesn’t let it impair his tone of voice, however. He’s always been pretty adept at that.

 

“Morning, handsome. Why’d you get up so early, huh?” Shiro props Keith’s chin up with his metal hand and places a kiss against Keith’s temple.

 

Keith can’t devise any roundabout or cutesy way to say it. Even when he tries to be blunt, the words simply shrivel in his throat.

 

Shiro looks at him with a raised brow when he receives no response, but he continues.

 

“Why don’t I make some coffee before the kids wake up?”

 

Keith exhales and says, “I can’t.”

 

“You…can’t?”

 

Keith’s arms tighten around his middle as he admits: “Shiro, I’m pregnant.”

 

Shiro stops, but he doesn’t bother asking if he’s sure. They’re both aware of the incident that more or less led them here. Instead, he runs a hand through his hair, scratching his head like he doesn’t know what else to do.

 

“Couple months?” Shiro asks.

 

Keith nods and says, “I should think so.”

 

Shiro then chuckles to himself. He says, “Gotta admit that was some damn good wine, even if it was leftover stuff from Ryou’s office party.”

 

Keith clicks his tongue and says, “So good that you were trashed about half an hour before me.”

 

“Which is funny because I distinctly remember you climbing into my lap before then.” Shiro adds, smirking.

 

“It was our first night alone in months and we both wanted to make the most of it.” Keith says.

 

“I think six rounds constitutes as making the most of it.” Shiro says.

 

Keith groans and mutters, “I’m sure our future child will love knowing that they were probably conceived against our bathroom tile.”

 

“Only about half as interesting as our first child, who was conceived in space.” Shiro counters.

 

Keith shakes his head and says, “we’re so bad at this.”

 

“Hey,” Shiro beckons as he tucks a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear, “are you okay with it?”

 

Keith’s lips become a taut line, but he nods. Shiro brings him into an embrace, Keith’s arms weaving around Shiro’s neck.

 

“I’m excited to do this with you again.” Shiro says gently, and most of Keith’s negative feelings evaporate just like that. He nuzzles his cheek against Shiro’s jawline.

 

“When all this is said and done, we’ll have three kids.” Keith says incredulously. He wishes that he could find his younger self, that scruffy kid who sat by himself at the orphanage, and tell him that if he just stuck it out, he’d have a bigger family than he could ever imagine one day.

 

“Well, in theory, but your count might be off. It’s too early to know, but there’s a chance you could-“

 

“-Takashi Shirogane, if there’s more than one in me, I’m going to kick your ass.”

 

“Noted.”

 

\----

 

“You guys have a bet going or something?” Ryou laughs on the other end of the phone.

 

“No, I just love my husband very much.” Shiro says defensively. He’s grateful that his twin isn’t present to witness the blush rising in his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, clearly. But congratulations, man. I’m happy for you.”

 

“You think Mom’ll be excited?”

 

“Well, if you happen to hear some unearthly shriek piercing the fabric of sound as we know it, that’s her reacting to the news.”

 

“Right.”

 

“You tell the kids yet?”

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“Didn’t go so well?”

 

“Haru’s excited. He always wants more people around. But Kira wasn’t too impressed. She stormed off before we could get another word in.”

 

“I do not envy you whatsoever, Takashi.”

 

“Your unwavering support is always appreciated, Ryou.”

 

“Just try to let it go for now. She’ll come around eventually.”

 

\----

 

The sheets are wadded up well beyond Keith’s thighs so that he can integrate Shiro, who’s comfortably resting his head against Keith’s small belly. Shiro knows he won’t hear anything at this stage, but just lying against the spot where his child is growing is an indescribable feeling that he’s glad to revisit.

 

“Another girl…” Shiro says dreamily. Keith stitches his hands through Shiro’s hair fondly. As much as he loves the moment, he feels he ought to shatter the illusion:

 

“Don’t get too excited yet-“

 

“-Too late”

 

“-Kira’s still pissed at us. And she’s probably not going to be thrilled when we tell her it’s a girl.”

 

Shiro nods and says, “We’ll have another talk with her about it. For now, I’m just going to lie here and guess what I did to deserve the best family in the universe.”

 

Keith yawns and says, “You had to save it from the threat of alien invasion first. I think that constitutes a happy ending.”

 

Shiro looks up at him, his eyes taking on that keen luster as he says: “No surprise that my happy ending includes a life with you.”

 

Keith whacks him playfully with his pillow, though Shiro is able to make out the pink on Keith’s face before the impact.

 

“I’m supposed to be the emotional one right now, dork.” Keith chides.

 

Shiro hugs the pillow against him, propping his chin against it as he says:

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“Me, or the actual baby?”

 

“Well, I mean, both of you.”

 

“You’re gonna have to be specific about these things for the next few months.”

 

“It was directed at you originally, though.”

 

“Ah, sorry, kid. Papa doesn’t love you.”

 

“Don’t say that to her!”

 

\----

 

Kira won’t look up at them, puffing her lips in a pout as she twirls her spoon around in her applesauce noncommittally.

 

“Kira, we found out that Daddy’s going to have a baby girl. Isn’t that exciting?” Shiro says enthusiastically, but Kira shows no physical response whatsoever. She continues playing with her food and answers dryly:

 

“No.”

 

Shiro deflates, sitting back in his chair and sighing. Beside him, Keith is rooted to the spot, one hand splayed over his belly.

 

“Kira, come with me.” Keith says, and she looks at him uneasily, but she does as she’s told.

 

She slips out of her chair dutifully and Keith takes her by the hand, leading her upstairs until they’ve reached her room. Keith sits down on her bed, the spread a bubblegum pink to match the walls, and motions for her to come to him.

 

Kira traipses over to him slowly, stopping a few inches from him and making wavering eye contact here and there. Keith reaches out and adjusts the purple headband adorning her head, the few scraggly pieces of her mid-length black hair getting smoothed into place. She looks so much like Shiro that it quells him; he can’t look at her and not feel a tad tipsy at the reminder that the man of his dreams chose this life with him. He feels afraid to breathe at that moment, worried that he’ll break the spell, but he speaks for his daughter’s sake:

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Kira fidgets and her eyes are still downcast as she mumbles, “Are you _sure_ you’re having a baby?”

 

Keith’s eyes drift to the small bulge of his abdomen. He chortles and says, “Yeah, I think that’s a safe bet.”

 

“But don’t you like me? Don’t you like Haru? Why is there a new baby?” Kira says, and Keith’s stomach sinks when he sees her blinking away tears. He slips a hand around her waist and hugs her to him.

 

“I love you and Haru, and so does Papa. Having a little sister won’t change that.” Keith says.

 

“You aren’t mad at me? You don’t want a different me?” She says between sniffles.

 

“I like the you we have just fine.” Keith says, and draws her back so that he can blot away her tears.

 

“Let me tell you something, Kira. After Papa and I had Haru, we realized how much we liked having a family, so we wanted to have another baby. Not because we didn’t like Haru anymore, but because we loved him so much that we wanted to do it over again and give him a sibling.”

 

“That was me?” Kira asks.

 

“It _was_ you, but you took a long time. It took Papa and I almost a year to get you started. I was so frustrated and sad, but I didn’t let that stop me, because I wanted you that much. Then after all we went through, you didn’t even want to come out.”

 

“Well I’m here now!” Kira interjects.

 

“You are here now, and I’m glad. I waited forever just to meet you, so you think I’m going to get bored with you? Never.” Keith punctuates this by taking her little hands in his own, the perk of a smile on her face comforting him.

 

“How long do we have to wait for her?” Kira says, staring at Keith’s bump.

 

“Several months still. She needs to keep growing.”

 

Kira puts her hand against the small swell and asks Keith: “Why did you eat her?”

 

“’Cause you’re too fast for me to eat.” Keith says and makes to grab at her playfully. She nearly succeeds in dashing away from him, but he catches her, tugging her against him and kissing her cheeks until she’s squealing with laughter.

 

\----

 

The next few weeks pass plainly enough. Kira hasn’t reached one hundred percent, but she’s come around quite a bit since her talk with Keith. Haru, on the other hand, has already set aside a pile of books that he wants to read to Keith’s belly once he gets bigger, “to get her started early”, he says. This comes as no surprise to Keith considering Haru’s had to wear glasses for almost two years due to the volume he reads. The thing that does surprise Keith, and causes him distress the more he dwells on it, is how little weight he gains.

 

He’s not looking to be hugely pregnant, but with how far along he is, he feels like he’s well below the mark. There’s a tiny mound there, but it isn’t much. It sparks anxiety in him whenever his hand absentmindedly lingers around his middle and it feels flatter than it ought to.

 

On the other hand, he’s aware that stress isn’t good for his child, so he tries to suppress it. Shiro hasn’t commented on it, so maybe Keith is the only worried one here.

 

One afternoon, Keith resolves to set all of it aside for his mental wellbeing, focusing instead on making a list of things they need to get for their new daughter’s room. Then the lightheadedness kicks in, making him second-guess whether he’d eaten enough that morning. Keith gets to his feet, hoping to fix himself a glass of water, but darkness swirls in front of his eyes, growing ever stronger with each revolution. It swoops in on him completely, and he can’t even recall colliding with the floor.

 

The first sensation he feels upon waking up is Shiro’s hand clasped around his own and his first thought is of the worst-case scenario.

 

Keith rockets up in bed, rattling Shiro along with him.

 

“Shiro, the baby…” He gasps hoarsely, but when his hands fly to his stomach, the little protrusion is still there. Keith lies back against his pillow in relief, his eyes glassing over.

 

“Shh, Keith, it’s okay.” Shiro whispers, soothingly stroking Keith’s head. Shiro looks blanched and exhausted, and Keith speculates how long he’d been sitting in that spot before he woke up.

 

“What happened, Shiro? Is something wrong with her?” Keith says, bracing himself for unfortunate news.

 

Shiro shakes his head and says, “She’s okay. You passed out because you have some pretty severe anemia, but the doctor said that isn’t uncommon.”

 

Keith has more questions on the subject, but the knowledge that the baby is okay is enough for right now.

 

“Where’re the kids?” Keith says.

 

“With my mom. Ryou’s in the waiting room.”

 

Keith squints his eyes. The overbearing fluorescent lights above are making him feel nauseous, so he lays his arm across his eyes to eclipse them.

 

“How long do I have to stay here?”

 

“Unless you have another intense drop, you should be good to go by tomorrow. But you’re gonna have to be on bed rest for a little while.”

 

It sounds absolutely atrocious, but Keith’s too tired to argue. He nods his head at Shiro’s words, and Shiro leans down and kisses his forehead.

 

“Try to go back to sleep, if you can. I’ll be right back. Gonna see if there’s anything digestible in the vending machines down the hall.”

 

Keith removes his arm, allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

 

\----

 

Ryou props the back door open with a roughly whittled block of wood and draws a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket.

 

“You sure we can be back here?” Shiro asks as his twin hands him a solitary cigarette. Normally he doesn’t touch the stuff, but tonight’s a special occasion, for lack of a more fitting word.

 

“This is where I always sneak off to between surgeries.” Ryou says. He clicks his lighter on and a small tongue of fire sputters to life at the end. He lights his own cigarette first and then Shiro’s, a ledge of ashes crumbling from its tip when the cigarette makes it into Shiro’s mouth.

 

Shiro’s more than positive that he’ll puke from it, not having smoked since he was a teenager, but he’ll accept almost anything to settle himself.

 

“Thanks for coming with me and talking me down during that panic attack. I was really hoping you and Mom wouldn’t have to see me like that.” Shiro says.

 

“You found your pregnant husband unconscious on the kitchen floor; I would have thought you were a psychopath if you weren’t upset by that.”

 

“Still, you didn’t have to stay.” Shiro says. He exhales a wisp of bluish smoke into the still night air.

 

“Yeah, I did, because I knew you’d be like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You’re blaming yourself, Takashi. Don’t bullshit me; you might look different and you’ve seen a lot more than I have, but I still know you.”

 

Shiro has no rebuttal. He flicks ashes from his cigarette and stays quiet.

 

“It’s a stupid habit, and it’s not what your family needs from you right now, so you gotta cut that shit out.” Ryou says, taking an aggravated drag. Shiro instantly bristles, his cigarette falling from his hand and rolling lifelessly onto the concrete.

 

“I thought I’d _lost_ my family for a second, Ryou.”

 

Ryou throws his cigarette on the ground and stomps it out with his heel. He then rounds on Shiro: “But you didn’t, did you? The fact is, your husband’s in there sick. It’s a bad thing, but that doesn’t mean you caused it. Your job isn’t to sit in that room with him and blame yourself; your job is to be a husband and a father. Your job is to believe he’s gonna make it through this, because he is. I had to do the same damn thing with Mom when we thought we lost you, and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I did it. I told her we were gonna move past it, because that was just about the only choice we had. And guess what, that wasn’t your fault either. None of us are looking for someone to pin the blame on, because bad things happening is just a part of life, but we _are_ looking for people to lean on. Right now, you need to be that for Keith.”

 

By the time Ryou cools off, Shiro’s face is studded with tears. He whimpers, “What if I can’t always be strong for them?”

 

Ryou places a supportive hand on his shoulder and says: “Then you come to me. You don’t have to take on everything at once; let me help. Let Mom help. Let your friends help. Sometimes I think you never really let yourself come home, Takashi.”

 

Shiro lets out a shudder as he swipes at the tearstains on his cheeks.

 

“I never was good at asking for help.”

 

“Yeah, no shit.”

 

Shiro then hugs his brother, who returns the favor, patting him square on the back.

 

“Thank you.” Shiro says.

 

“Yeah, well, there was a time I never thought I’d have you in my life again, so I’m glad I can yell at you now on the ground floor of a hospital.”

 

Shiro chuckles and pulls away from Ryou, who watches Shiro’s face go white as linen.

 

“You gonna throw up from the cigarette?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Garbage can’s five feet to the left there.”

 

\----

 

Keith has been diligent about staying in bed, which Shiro feels guilty about, but they’re both pretty desperate to do anything to help the baby at this point. Keith still looks a tad sallow, but Shiro does his best to channel his brother’s advice.

 

He sits up grading papers far too late one night, reading only by the dim lighting of the digital clock on the cable box and the meager floor lamp in the living room. The sound of someone descending the stairs pricks up his ears, and he turns to see Kira standing there like she’s afraid to come near him.

 

“Kira, what are you doing up?” He says.

 

“I changed my mind, I want her now.” Kira says.

 

“Sweetie, what are you talking about?” Shiro says as he gets to his feet. He walks over and kneels in front of her only to realize she’s been crying.

 

“It’s my fault, Papa.” She whines.

 

“What’s your fault?”

 

“I said I didn’t want a baby, and now she and Daddy are sick.” She covers her face in shame, sobbing into her hands, which Shiro is quick to pry away.

 

Shiro hugs his daughter to him, his hand nearly engulfing the back of her head. He says, “Oh, Kira, you didn’t do this. It’s hard on your body to have a baby, that’s all. Daddy’s gonna be alright.”

 

She doesn’t seem convinced, her crying incessant, so Shiro picks her up and carries her to the couch. He cradles her in his arms, trying to calm her like he did years ago when she had trouble sleeping. The memory of being up late with his firstborn daughter, cooing to her in an attempt to soothe her pain, rushes back to him. Both she and Haru are growing up so quickly that he can hardly keep track of it, but the familiarity of this moment, despite Kira being upset, is comforting. It makes him realize how much he’s looking forward to doing it again.

 

As Shiro murmurs to his daughter, he’s interrupted by another person coming downstairs. It’s Keith, looking perplexed as he approaches his husband and daughter.

 

“She okay?” Keith says weakly.

 

“Just a little worried about you. I promised her everything would be fine. But Keith, you shouldn’t be walking around. You need to go back to bed and rest.”

 

“Can I sit with you?” Keith pleads shyly. When Shiro looks at him with slight disapproval, he adds: “Takashi, all my life I wanted a family who cared about me enough to worry when I got sick. Please, can I stay?”

 

Shiro smiles sadly at Keith and nods, making room as Kira clings to him instantly. Keith kisses the top of her head as he nestles beside her.

 

“You gonna be alright, big sis?” Keith says, to which Kira wordlessly nods. He then takes one of Kira’s hands and holds it to his belly, where the baby inside him has begun kicking.

 

\----

 

Shiro wakes as he feels someone pounce onto the bed. He opens his eyes and expects to see one of his children looming over him, but it’s Keith’s gorgeous purple eyes that greet him. As Shiro tries to shake off his weariness, alarm creeps up in him that something else has happened, but he just as soon notices the soft smile on Keith’s features.

 

Shiro attempts to grumble something out, but it comes across as nothing more than an incomprehensible string of vowels.

 

“I’ve gained eight pounds.” Keith says proudly. He looks better than he has in months, a newfound radiance lining his cheeks. Shiro hasn’t even been awake for three minutes’ time and already he feels overwhelmed by the very sight of his husband. He sits up just enough that he hooks an arm around Keith’s middle, sighing in content when he realizes that Keith’s belly does indeed feel like it’s jutting out more, and tugs Keith against him.

 

Keith grunts as Shiro coils around him, but he enforces it, edging as close to Shiro as his bump will allow.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Shiro mutters as he brushes strands of Keith’s hair from his face. Keith angles his head so that Shiro can continue the action, closing his eyes in relaxation.

 

“Plenty of people can get pregnant, Shiro.” Keith quips.

 

“You know what I mean. I don’t know what I can ever do to show you how grateful I am for you giving us a family.”

 

Keith feels the baby move just in time to reinforce her father’s words. He laces his fingers together with those of Shiro’s flesh hand and presses them both against his bump.

 

“I knew back at the beginning with Haru that it would be worth it, and I wasn’t wrong.” Keith says.

 

Shiro, more often than not, finds himself equal parts elated and confused that someone as beautiful as Keith could love him and continuously sacrifice so much for him. Perhaps there isn’t a way that he could ever repay Keith; perhaps he’ll never feel like he deserves all that Keith’s given him, but that doesn’t mean he won’t accept it. So he does the one thing he really knows how to do and he holds Keith tighter, compressing their mutual grip against Keith’s belly.

 

\----

 

The morning of Shiro and Ryou’s birthday arrives—or rather, the day on which they choose to celebrate it considering it isn’t a leap year—and Keith feels strange. A gnawing feeling makes him worry that something’s wrong with him again, but he can’t entertain that thought. Not after he’s made so much progress.

 

He doesn’t tell anyone about the spasms in his belly, though Kira notices him practically claw at himself while he’s downstairs trying to get everything arranged for the party. His eyes are clamped shut until he hears Kira speak up:

 

“Is Honey okay?”

 

Keith opens his eyes and gawks at her. He says, “What’s that, Kira?”

 

Kira stands on the tips of her toes and points her index finger against Keith’s belly.

 

“Is Honey okay?” She reiterates.

 

“We told you the baby’s name is Yumi, you goofball.” Keith laughs.

 

“I know, but it’s what Papa calls her when he’s talking to your belly. Honey’s a cute name, I like it.”

 

“In that case, yes. Honey’s okay.”

 

“Okay, good. I have to find Haru now, I’ll be back.” Kira says, but before she runs off, she elevates herself back onto her toes and kisses Keith’s bump.

 

Keith then sits down, feeling grateful beyond words that Haru elected to make the cake himself, though he is the slightest bit insecure that an eleven year-old can bake better than him. He picked up the hobby from his uncle Hunk, though, so there isn’t much Keith could do to match that if he tried.

 

The smell of the chocolate cake fills his nostrils as Keith lounges on the couch, stroking his bump in the hopes that the cramps will cease. He tilts his head back, closing his eyes, and a pair of lips brushes against his own. Keith smiles against Shiro’s touch and he blinks up at him.

 

“Hi.” Keith breathes.

 

Shiro stretches his flesh arm so that his fingers just skim over the curve of Keith’s belly.

 

“You feeling up to this? You know you don’t have to host.” Shiro murmurs against Keith’s ear, and Keith rotates his head sideways to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Yes, I do. It’s your birthday.” Keith says.

 

Keith straightens himself out and stands, lurching onto his feet thanks to the weight imbalance. Shiro then rushes to him when he sees Keith’s hands grasp at his belly.

 

“What’s the matter?” Shiro asks, gaping at Keith and wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Nothing, she just won’t let up on me today.” Keith says lightly. He was really hoping to avoid this given the occasion, but Shiro doesn’t look any more at ease.

 

Without warning, Shiro drops to his knees and massages Keith’s bump with his prosthetic. He addresses his unborn daughter gently:

 

“You wanna be involved in the party too, honey? Is that what this is? You’re gonna wear your dad out before it even starts.”

 

“You know Kira’s picked up that little habit?” Keith says as his husband looks at him.

 

“What habit?”

 

“She calls her sister Honey, but in lieu of her actual name. I think she prefers it to Yumi.”

 

“…That is the cutest thing I have ever heard.” Shiro says, his eyes widened with affection. He picks himself back up, though he gives one final pat to Keith’s belly.

 

The timer on the oven then goes off and a lanky, vaguely Haru-looking blur rushes by.

 

“Don’t look yet!” Haru barks from inside the kitchen. Whether it’s due to his wanting to surprise Shiro or because he’s so meticulous about the presentation of his desserts has yet to be seen.

 

Kira runs in after him, no doubt because Haru appointed her part of the decorating committee. Keith moves to check on them but he freezes, feeling that familiar popping sensation and liquid trickling down his thigh. His hands then gravitate back to his belly.

 

“My water just broke.” Keith says, half-entranced.

 

“I’ll get you more, Daddy!” Kira calls from inside the kitchen. They then hear a small exchange between she and Haru:

 

“What’d he say?”

 

“Daddy’s water is broken, he needs a new one.”

 

“Kira, that’s…not what that means.”

 

Shiro has already sped off to grab the things they need from their bedroom, cursing himself for not being ready for this despite it being a few weeks ahead of schedule. Keith almost sinks to the floor, his contractions already strong, and both kids hesitantly peek their heads into the living room.

 

“Haru, can you help Papa and make sure he isn’t losing his mind up there?” Keith bites out between gasps. Haru nods and runs upstairs.

 

Kira, meanwhile, stares at Keith uncertainly.

 

“Kira, sweetheart, you have the most important job of all: make sure I don’t kill Papa on the way there.” Keith pants at her, and she agrees.

 

\----

 

“Shiro, quit shaking if you’re gonna hold my hand.” Keith says as they head toward the emergency room.

 

“Sorry, I guess I’m just nervous.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry that _you’re_ nervous at a time like this. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

Behind them Kira yelps: “Don’t kill Papa, we need him!”

 

Hana and Ryou are waiting for them when they come in and Haru places his hand on his sister’s back to guide her away from their dads. Kira gives a fleeting, frightened glance back at Keith, as he has pain etched all over his features, but Haru holds her close and says:

 

“It’s okay, this is how it happens.”

 

Haru and Kira sit with their uncle and grandmother, and after Shiro and Keith get taken to Keith’s room, Haru scoots beside Kira and opens a story to read to her.

 

\----

 

“You have no idea how happy we are to see you.” Shiro says to the small bundle in his arms. He tries to compose himself enough to not cry, but once again the pitfalls of holding his newborn child gets the best of him. The comprehension that this is another new life that he and Keith brought to fruition leaves him sobbing.

 

Beside him, Keith smiles tiredly. He was planning to tease Shiro about how big of a sap he is, but it doesn’t arrive. The way Shiro gazes at Yumi in tearful solace, no doubt a cathartic release of all the past fears that she’d never make it into his arms, leaves him on the brink of breaking down himself.

 

Keith reaches out to graze the baby’s cheek delicately, running his knuckles over her smooth skin. He then glances up at his husband and says:

 

“Happy Birthday, Shiro.”

 

Shiro sniffles once before stretching over kiss Keith. As he pulls away, he hands Yumi over to Keith, saying: “She’s breathtaking; she’s going to look just like you.”

 

Keith smiles down at his daughter, who has barely cried since the second she was born. Instead she’s looking around the room curiously as Keith kisses her head, her face scrunching up in confusion when he does so.

 

“About time.” Keith says.

 

“Third time’s the charm, huh?” Shiro says.

 

“Third time’s the charm.” Keith agrees.

 

Kira comes bounding in first, Haru at her heels. Hana and Ryou linger near the doorway, waiting for the siblings to interact first.

 

“I wanna meet her!” Kira declares as she approaches the hospital bed. She peers over Keith’s shoulder and takes in the sight of her baby sister with heightened glee.

 

“She’s little.” Kira says in amazement.

 

“Very little.” Keith says and gestures for Haru to join them.

 

Both Haru and Kira curl up beside Keith on respective sides of his bed, and Hana takes her chance to coo at the baby with the others, kissing Keith’s temple and congratulating him simultaneously.

 

“When’s the next one?” Haru asks, looking from the baby to Keith.

 

“The next one's on Papa, you'll have to take it up with him.” Keith replies flatly, and Shiro feels the tips of his ears redden as his mother laughs.

 

“Hey,” Shiro hears behind him and he turns to see his twin, “proud of you guys.”

 

“I had a feeling it’d turn out right.” Shiro says, observing his family cheerfully.

 

“Wonder who told you that.” Ryou says.

 

“I got some good advice from an equally good guy.”

 

“Hmm, he sounds dreamy.”

 

“He’s a surgeon, too.”

 

“Even better.”

 

“Uncle Ryou,” Kira says to him from across the room, “come meet Honey!”

 

“Honey?”

 

“We’ll fill you in on that one later.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Keith walks out of the bedroom, all his clothes having been folded and put away, he sees Yumi crawl past him. She drags herself along the carpet with a determined look on her face, no doubt headed in the direction of the bathroom, where Shiro was last seen. Keith rolls his eyes and picks her up, to which she makes a small squeak of protest.

 

Keith holds the baby against him and says gently to her: “Papa’s in the shower, and there’s gonna be a closed door between you two anyway. You’re stuck with me for now.”

 

Yumi, despite her mission to become Shiro’s little shadow and follow him everywhere he goes, is an adaptive child. She accepts her fate and cuddles against Keith as he pats her back.

 

“Hey, Haru,” Keith beckons, “you left something out here in the hallway.”

 

Haru emerges from his bedroom, his puzzled look instantly dissolving into that of guilt when he sees Keith holding the baby.

 

“Oh…” is all Haru manages.

 

“Oh.” Keith repeats in a tone that’s pedantic but light. He’s not angry, but he’s grateful that he intercepted her before she managed to reach the stairs. He presses a kiss to Yumi’s cheek to ward off the thought.

 

“Sorry, Dad. I didn’t even see her move.” Haru mumbles.

 

“Yeah, this one’s becoming more mobile by the day.” Keith says as he watches Yumi grab a handful of his shirt and tuck it into her mouth.

 

Haru’s look remains neutral, but Keith smiles at him and says: “You’re off the hook; I finished the laundry.”

 

“You sure?” Haru says.

 

“Yeah. Besides, I need to have a chat with my baby. You can go back to reading.” Keith says, and when Haru disappears, he looks gravely at Yumi.

 

“You know you you have two dads, right? I’m the one you took up real estate in for a little over eight months.” Keith says, but he can’t keep up his pseudo-stoic manner when he sees Yumi’s round, violet eyes blinking up at him. He softens and places a hand against the small of her head, sifting his fingers through her puff of black hair that’s identical to his own.

 

“I’m sorry Papa isn't here.” Keith says to her, and she releases the small bunch of Keith’s shirt she was holding and smiles at him. He used to feel a tad bitter that the kid who finally takes after him is more invested in being around Shiro all the time, but it feels justified. Anyone who shares his genes that closely ought to get used to chasing after Shiro.

 

Yumi suddenly wriggles in his hold, grunting and rubbing her face into Keith’s chest; Keith, in turn, clasps her tighter to him.

 

“I love you, you know. You and your brother and sister are my and Papa’s whole world.” Keith says, well aware of how mushy it sounds. A younger version of himself might have scoffed at hearing someone talk to their loved ones in such a way, but then again, a younger version of himself had no loved ones of which to speak.

 

Yumi’s still fussing, though she doesn’t start to cry. Sometimes she just wants to be held, and those are the rare times in which she isn’t picky for only Shiro. She lifts her head and squawks up at him, to which Keith raises his brow and says: “What, you don’t believe me? I hang out with you almost all day!”

 

When she repeats the same action, Keith adds: “I’m not gonna squander my time with you; you were the baby I never even thought I’d have.”

 

It’s weird to consider how between his and Shiro’s original two-kid agreement and his slight health scare, there might have been a chance that Keith wouldn’t be holding Yumi at this moment. However, that only makes him feel fonder about the experience.

 

Keith sits down, keeping his legs at a slant so he can prop up the baby and gaze at her. She’s a few months old now, but she’s still so tiny. Thankfully Lance is more than happy to take some of her clothes in for her when Keith asks, because she’s never been able to fit into the sizes for her age bracket. Keith doesn’t remember too much about his early years of life, but he’s almost positive Yumi acquired that from him too.

 

Keith brushes his knuckles against her cheek and says: “I remember the first time I felt you move; I was so glad I was home by myself at the time, because I broke into tears. Not even Papa knows about that. I’d spent so long worrying for you, terrified that I wasn’t doing enough, and then, suddenly, you felt real.”

 

Yumi manages to snatch one of Keith’s fingers and directs it into her gummy mouth. It’s not exactly an emotional response, but it’s also not easy to evoke such a thing from an infant. Still, Keith enjoys their little talks. Due to his and Shiro’s responsibilities and having lived in close quarters with his other Paladins, Keith never got much alone time with Haru when he was a baby. Then there was Kira, who never felt like sitting still for more than thirty seconds. Yumi might not understand and she’ll try to dart off the second she spots Shiro, but she’s a good listener.

 

“Papa was excited too, don’t get me wrong. I think I scared him half to death because I practically sprung on top of him when he got home. The look on his face when he felt you...nothing else mattered to him in that moment. The whole house could have crumbled around him and I don’t think he would have noticed.”

 

Keith pauses, tilting his head back against the wall and breathing deeply through his nose. Despite Shiro’s infamy at being easily overwhelmed, Keith also has his moments; they’re simply more quiet and calculative.

 

When Keith looks back down, his daughter is still attempting to gnaw at his finger, and he goes on:

 

“Papa took such good care of me when I was having you; he did it with all of you, actually. Even with Haru, who came at probably the worst possible time. But that’s the thing about Papa: he doesn’t give up on me, even when I’ve given him countless opportunities to. That’s why I’ve been in love with him for as long as I have.”

 

Yumi drops Keith’s finger from her mouth, her eyes flitting to something behind Keith. Instantly, she starts beaming, and Keith knows what that cue is for.

 

“You forgot the best part,” Shiro says, “the part where you’ve saved me because you also chose not to give up. The part where you willingly look past the fact that I’m less than whole, less than what you deserve, and you stay with me anyway.”

 

“Shiro…” Keith says, a half-warning.

 

Shiro ignores him, “The part where I’ve been married to you for almost ten years and I still have to catch my breath when I wake up next to you. Where I feel my chest tighten every now and then when I watch you playing with our children.”

 

Shiro’s leaning down, crouched beside Keith on the floor. He’s donned a pair of grey sweatpants, but he’s shirtless and still a tad damp. Keith angles his head so he can brush his cheek against Shiro’s as he implores: “Stop…”

 

“But it’s the best part.” Shiro insists before Keith places a kiss against his lips. It’s short-lived, as Yumi coos to draw her Papa’s attention. Shiro parts from his husband and looks at the baby sweetly.

 

“You know I wouldn’t forget you.” Shiro says as he presses his forehead to Yumi’s, her little hands threading through his white forelock. Shiro’s flesh arm rubs the top of her head and he presses a kiss to her nose before retreating. She reaches out her arms for Shiro to take her, but Shiro frowns and strums his fingers across the gnarled flesh where his other arm ought to sit. Unfortunately, his prosthetic is best removed before showering.

 

“Can’t, kiddo, “ Shiro says, “but I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

 

Shiro could probably still hold her if he tried, but Keith doesn’t press the issue. He understands that a lot of Shiro’s insecurities that are tethered to his body revolve around his fear of hurting others. Instead, he just considers how proud he is that Shiro’s gotten to the point of walking around the house without either his shirt or his prosthetic on. Shiro’s not all there yet, but his confidence levels are improving over time.

 

“Is there a reason why you two are telling stories in the middle of the upstairs hallway?” Shiro asks, looking at Keith amusedly.

 

“Is there a reason you were eavesdropping?” Keith counters, feigning irritation that he’s sure Shiro can see right through.

 

Shiro laughs and says, “You’re in a communal space!”

 

“Not a good enough excuse.” Keith says.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m going. I’m gonna be late if I keep standing around anyway.” Shiro concedes, dipping down once more to kiss both Keith and the baby’s foreheads respectively. When he begins to walk away, Keith talking himself out of staring at Shiro’s ass through the lining of those sweatpants the whole time, Keith speaks up shyly:

 

“I meant it, by the way. What I said.”

 

Shiro turns around, peering at Keith with a look brighter and warmer than the sun itself as he says: “Me too.” He then heads into the bedroom to get properly dressed, and in spite of their years of marriage and now having three kids, Keith feels heat rushing to his face.

 

On the other hand, Yumi, having been robbed of a proper cuddle session with the dad that she sought after in the first place, watches Shiro walk away with a heaping sigh. Her little body droops against Keith as she does it, prompting Keith to bark with laughter at her pitiful little gesture.

 

“You’re gonna have to get used to that, kid. Trust me.” Keith says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some highly self-indulgent ridiculousness, enjoy!
> 
>  


End file.
